SSA Suceurs de Sang Anonymes
by M.alpha
Summary: Tourmentés, les vampires se posent des questions. Le sang leur monte à la tête! Suivez vos vampires préférés dans un mélange d'humour, de baston et de questions existencielles.


**SSA**

**(Suceurs de Sang Anonymes)**

**.**

**Disclaimer **_**:**__ Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, de même que la saga Twilight, de Southern Vampire, Angel et Dracula. Je remercie néanmoins leurs merveilleux auteurs (ou producteurs) qui nous ont enchantés par leurs écrits (ou leur série). Les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas m'appartiennent certainement. Notamment Selena Melfing Del'Aro qui est un clin d'œil à ma fic HP._

**Type :** _One-shot_

**Rating :** _T_

**Résumé :** _Vos vamps préférés sont ces temps-ci un peu tourmentés. Le sang leur monte à la tête. Et s'ils décidaient de se confier, d'en parler ? Quoi de mieux que le faire en groupe ? Venez les suivre dans le groupe des Suceurs de Sang Anonymes ! Humour, bastons et discussions sérieuses sur la condition des vampires sont au rendez-vous !_

**Genre :** _Humour_

_**Enjoy !**_

**.**

Deux hommes venaient de descendre d'une magnifique Ford Mustang décapotable noire à peine visible par cette nuit étoilée. Celui qui conduisait n'avait pas l'air d'humeur tandis que l'autre souriait.

- Allez Damon ! dit ce dernier. Arrête de faire la tête. Ça pourrait être amusant une petite sortie entre frères !

- Rien de ce qui t'amuse n'est amusant Stefan ! répliqua le dénommé Damon.

- Outch ! Ça fait mal.

Les deux frères sourirent. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail de fer forgé. Un interphone était fixé sur le mur de pierre. Stefan appuya sur le bouton et déclina leur identité.

- Stefan et Damon Salvatore, dit-il.

Il y eut un déclic puis le portail s'ouvrit dans un long grincement qui fit grimacer Damon. Ils entrèrent dans la vaste propriété et à une vitesse ahurissant ils gagnèrent la porte d'entrée de l'immense manoir qui se dressait devant eux. Très vite, cela devint une course entre les deux frères. Damon poussa son frère qui lui rendit la pareille. Ils arrivèrent à la porte, hilares. Stefan toqua à l'aide du crochet prévu à cet effet. Une seconde après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en costume et cravate noirs et à la chemise rouge sang qui arborait un air strict. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux sombres.

- Maître, vos nouveaux invités, murmura-t-il.

En une fraction de seconde, un homme apparut aux côtés du premier. Lui aussi, portait un costume cravate mais, il était gris et sa chemise était bleu marine. Il était assez grand et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu froid. Une cascade blanche de cheveux bouclés tombait sur ses épaules et brillait comme de la soie. Quand il vit les deux nouveaux arrivants, son visage s'illumina et un grand sourire étira ses traits.

- Les frères Salvatore ! s'exclama-t-il ravi. Il ne manquait plus que vous.

- Bonsoir Dracula, dit poliment Stefan. Nous…euh…je suis désolé pour le retard. Certaines personnes ont du mal à se décider et quand elles y arrivent, elles prennent du temps pour se coiffer, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Damon.

- Salut Dracula ! Ça fait un bail ?

- Damy chéri ! Tu m'as manqué !

La réaction de recul de l'aîné des frères Salvatore laissa penser que ce n'était pas réciproque. Dracula étreignit Damon, lequel tressaillit. Pendant ce temps, Stefan pouffait de rire. Son frère lui lança un regard meurtrier. La première et la dernière rencontre de Damon avec Dracula remontait à un demi siècle et Damon avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir de cette rencontre où le plus vieux avait voulu l'initier à des plaisirs masculins jusqu'alors inexplorés par Damon. Finalement, Dracula les invita à entrer. Et tandis que les trois hommes sortaient du vestibule, le majordome fermait la porte et suivait les autres à distance raisonnable.

- Tu as changé de…, débuta Damon en faisant un signe vers les cheveux de l'hôte.

- Oh Damy chéri, tu as remarqué ! répondit Dracula en souriant. Oui je me suis fait une couleur, j'avais envie de changer. Le noir c'est bien trop classique !

Quand il dit cela, Damon s'entortilla un doigt dans ses cheveux corbeau. Il fit une nouvelle grimace et envoya un regard éloquent à Stefan qui esquissa un sourire moqueur.

_- Alors Stefan comment ça va ? questionna Dracula. On m'a dit que tu avais trouvé la perle rare ! Tu ne me l'avais dit dans un de tes mails ! reprocha-t-il faussement avec un sourire._

_- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait, répondit Stefan._

_- Tout ce qui concerne les frères Salvatore m'intéresse !_

_Ils continuèrent de converser tout en marchant et bientôt ils arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce à l'arrière où des reflets bleutés parsemaient les murs de pierres et les grandes baies vitrées. Il y avait une piscine à l'intérieur de la pièce et plusieurs personnes barbotaient dans l'eau. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux._

_- Lucian ! dit Dracula de façon impérieuse._

_Le majordome s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant les frères Salvatore._

_- Vos chaussures messieurs, pria-t-il._

_Stefan s'exécuta doucement alors que Damon leva les yeux aux ciels et commença à rouspéter._

_- Je préfère garder mes chaussures, merci !_

_- Monseigneur Dracula souhaite que vous retiriez vos chaussures, Mr Salvatore, dit le majordome en conservant un calme olympien._

_- Et moi je souhaite garder mes chaussures, réitéra Damon agacé._

_- Allons Damy chéri, intervint l'hôte, tu ne conserveras tout de même point tes chaussures pour entrer dans la piscine !_

_- Je n'ai jamais dit vouloir entrer dans cette piscine, répliqua-t-il en grimaçant une nouvelle fois à l'entente du surnom._

_- Mais c'est pourtant là que nous passerons notre conviviale soirée, déclara Dracula presque en chantonnant. Allons Damy chéri, ne me dis pas que tu fais tout cela pour que je vienne te déshabiller moi-même ?_

_Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Damon et il s'empressa de retirer négligemment ses chaussures. Mais là où son frère avait tendu ses chaussures au majordome, lui s'était contenté de les laisser traîner au sol. Le majordome les ramassa sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion._

_- Suivez-moi je vous prie, somma-t-il aux deux frères._

_Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et le majordome les mena à une salle adjacente circulaire où de nombreuses armoires en bois étaient installées contre les murs. A côté de chaque armoire se tenait un fauteuil du même style ancien que le reste du mobilier. La tapisserie et la lumière tamisée conféraient à la pièce une dimension luxueuse et reposante. Damon et Stefan s'avancèrent et remarquèrent qu'il y avait une armoire à leur nom pour chacun d'entre eux. Elles étaient côte-à-côte si bien que lorsque Damon esquissa une énième grimace, Stefan l'interrogea du regard._

_- Regarde-ça !_

_Damon lui montra l'armoire et Stefan y porta son attention. Sur l'écriteau où le nom de son frère était censé apparaître, il y avait inscrit : « Damy chéri ». Stefan éclata de rire. Damon grogna et mit une claque derrière la tête de Stefan qui s'arrêta instantanément de rire._

_- C'est moi le grand frère, dit simplement Damon._

_Quand ils ouvrirent leur armoire, ils découvrirent un lot de serviettes de bain ainsi que plusieurs maillots de styles différents mais tous étaient dans des tons rouge et noir. Stefan enfila le boxer puis le short de bain. Damon voulut faire pareil mais il n'avait pas de short de bain. Il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un coup tordu de Dracula qui voulait apprécier ses merveilleuses formes de rêves __**(nda**__ : C'est lui qui le pense ! mais…__**)**__. Il ne se laissa pas démonter. Sous le regard amusé de Stefan, il se mit à fouiller les armoires des autres convives. Bientôt, alors qu'il en était à sa quatrième armoire, Damon parvint à trouver un short de bain qu'il passa immédiatement. Il plia soigneusement ses vêtements et les posa sur une étagère de son armoire qu'il referma après avoir pris une serviette. Stefan l'attendait près de la porte. Tous deux regagnèrent la salle principale. Ils s'approchèrent de la piscine où tout le monde y compris Dracula était installé. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil vers Damon et il fronça les sourcils en voyant le short de bain. Celui-ci le nargua et s'installa dans la piscine à côté de son frère. Dracula prit la parole :_

_- Très chers amis vampires, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au sein de la première réunion des Suceurs de Sang Anonyme !_

_/SSA\\_

_Il y eut des applaudissements qui se turent petit à petit quand Dracula poursuivit sur sa lancée._

_- Pour une première réunion, nous sommes plutôt nombreux, dit-il, nous allons donc procéder à des présentations. Je me présente, je suis le comte Vladimir Dracula pour vous servir, et voici mon majordome et ami Lucian Der Wood, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'homme à sa droite. Je cède maintenant ma place à Damy chéri._

_Damon tressaillit puis lança un regard refroidissant toute l'assemblée qui avait ricané à l'entente du surnom._

_- Damon Salvatore, 171 ans._

_- Bonjour Damon ! firent les autres en chœur cependant que Damon grimaçait et que Dracula semblait ravi._

_- Stefan Salvatore, 164 ans._

_- Bonjour Stefan !_

_Le tour continua ainsi, les vampires déclinant peu à peu leur identité et leur âge._

_- Vanilla Harvard, 384 ans, dit une vampire qui semblait avoir dix-neuf ans._

_Elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds aux reflets argentés avec deux mèches verte et bleue. Son oreille gauche était percée deux fois tandis que la droite une fois. Elle arborait un percing sous sa lèvre inférieure dans le coin droit de sa bouche. Un tatouage qu'on devinait partir de sa nuque descendait le long de son bras droit jusqu'à son poignet. C'était une jolie jeune femme d'après le regard appréciateur de Damon._

_- Bonjour Vanilla !_

_- Alister Deforges, 699 ans, dit un homme blanc aux cheveux mi-couts, bruns et bouclés et des yeux de deux couleurs différentes, une prunelle verte, une prunelle grise._

_- Bonjour Alister !_

_- Angel ou Angelus, ça dépend des jours, 258 ans, se présenta un autre vampire à la peau blanche, les cheveux courts et les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Mais pour l'instant c'est Angel._

_- Bonjour Angel !_

_Il arborait le même air torturé que Stefan._

_« Il pourrait former un club ces deux-là » pensa Damon en ricanant. « Bienvenue chez les vampires dépressifs ! »_

_- Sasha Nweka, 825 ans._

_- Bonjour Sasha !_

_Une femme qui paraissait avoir la trentaine prit la parole. Sa peau était noire et après toutes ces années, son accent ne trahissait pas ses origines africaines. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une vingtaine de tresses. Et ses yeux complètement blancs laissaient deviner sa cécité._

_- Eric Northman, 1110 ans, dit un homme blond à qui normalement on associerait la trentaine._

_Tout chez lui rappelait les Vikings : son imposante mais raisonnable carrure, son accent, sa longue chevelure et même sa façon de barboter dans l'eau._

_- Bonjour Eric !_

_- Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, 140 ans, dit simplement une vampire blonde d'un air désintéressé._

_- Bonjour Pamela !_

_- Emori Hatake, 401 ans, dit un vampire aux airs asiatiques qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans quand il avait été vampirisé._

_- Bonjour Emori !_

_- Jasper Cullen, 165 ans, dit un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ondulés et aux yeux dorés._

_- Bonjour Jasper !_

_- Edward Cullen, 98 ans, suivit un autre jeune homme à la chevelure cuivrée parsemée de mèches blonde naturelle et qui avait également les yeux dorés._

_- Bonjour Edward !_

_- Les Cullen existent vraiment ! s'exclama Damon étonné. Je croyais que c'était juste une histoire de nunuche pour les adolescentes en mal d'amour ! Mais où est le reste de la troupe ?_

_- Damon ! fit Stefan exaspéré mais esquissant un sourire._

_« Deux de plus dans le club des vampires dépressifs ! » s'exclama intérieurement l'aîné des frères Salvatore en souriant narquoisement._

_Edward lui lança un regard noir plein de sous-entendus._

_- Selena Melfing Del'Aro, 17 ans, termina une jeune fille à la chevelure dont la couleur était semblable à celle du plumage d'un corbeau et dont les yeux bleus trahissaient son amusement._

_- Bonjour Selena !_

_Quand elle mentionna son âge, tout le monde l'avait observée avec des yeux ronds cependant que Dracula esquissait un sourire moqueur. Tous semblaient étonnés par son jeune âge et se posaient des questions vis-à-vis d'elle._

_/SSA\\_

_- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, intervint Dracula avec sourire chaleureux envers ses invités et un regard coquin vers Damon, nous pouvons aborder l'objet de la réunion. Vampires ici présents, quelques soient nos origines et nos loisirs, nous avons tous un point commun : nous adorons le sang ! Nous sommes donc réunis dans ma merveilleuse piscine intérieure chauffée à 27°C – nombre de vampires levèrent les yeux au ciel dont Damon qui émit même un soupir. C'est pourquoi je vous ai invités à venir partager vos expériences concernant ce nectar vermeil. Eric, étant le plus vieux de mes invités, je t'invite à commencer. Comment perçois-tu le sang ?_

_- Comme nombre d'entre nous je suppose, répondit le Viking avec un air narquois sur le visage. J'ai été créé et initié par un vampire du nom de Godric. Le sang est très vite devenu ma boisson et nourriture préférée. Au début, je tuais pour avoir du sang. Au fil des siècles, je me suis désintéressé de la chasse et de la traque. Du moment que j'avais du sang humain pour me nourrir… J'avais besoin d'autre chose. Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai créé Pam. Maintenant, je suis un éminent homme d'affaire qui dirige un nightclub appelé __Fantasia__. C'est un vamps bar qui accueille toute sorte de créatures. Les humains y ont également accès pour flirter avec le danger et rencontrer des vampires. Je gère le __Fantasia__ avec Pam. C'est bien plus attrayant que de pourchasser de misérables humains. De toutes les manières, de nos jours, il y a le __True Blood__ et des humains sont près à tuer pour qu'un vampire leur suce le sang._

_- Ah ces humains ! fit Pam d'un air dédaigneux. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour un peu d'attention !_

_Certains vampires se mirent à rire, d'autres non._

_- Attendez, intervint Stefan qui n'avait pas ri aux paroles de Pam. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous étiez humains avant de devenir vampires ?_

_- Je suis totalement d'accord, approuva Edward qui fronça les sourcils en regardant Alister. Auriez-vous un problème avec ma coupe de cheveux ? lui dit-il agressivement._

_- Comment savez-vous que…_

_- Un télépathe ? s'exclama Éric étonné. J'ai une amie télépathe. Elle est humaine, crut-il bon de préciser, mais elle n'arrive pas à lire dans les pensées des vampires. Intéressant…_

_Pam haussa un sourcil._

_- Revenons-en à notre conversation, interrompit Edward, courroucé._

_- Je vous trouve bien mal placé de dire une telle chose, jeune Salvatore, reprit Alister avec un ton provocateur._

_Damon se mit à ricaner._

_- J'ai entendu parler de vous, continua Alister, votre réputation vous précède. Ainsi paraîtrait-il que vous êtes très instable en matière de sang. Vous enchaînez ivresse et sobriété. Vous pouvez être aussi doux qu'un agneau quand vous consommez du sang animal et aussi sauvage et sanguinaire que le plus féroce des prédateurs quand il s'agit de sang humain._

_Stefan sourit et baissa légèrement la tête avant de répondre._

_- En chacun de nous, il y a une part sombre qui y réside, dit-il. J'essaye de lutter et de racheter mes fautes passées. J'ai tué trop d'innocents et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. J'effectue donc un travail de self-control sur moi-même._

_- Que voulez-vous ? Mon frère veut à tout prix être « gentil », déclara Damon, ricanant toujours. Pour moi, il n'y a rien de mieux que la traque ! Avant je tuais mes proies mais maintenant je ne peux plus le faire. Je me contente de les chasser, de boire un peu de leur sang et de les hypnotiser pour qu'elles oublient leurs mésaventures. Sinon, je garde toujours une réserve de poche de sang dans mon congélateur._

_- Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, dit soudainement Vanilla comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que des gens conversaient autour d'elle._

_Tout le monde se tut autour d'elle. Elle avait réussi à capter leur attention._

_- Tu as dit que tu t'appelais Angel ou Angelus, ça dépend des jours ?_

_Il y eut des murmures d'approbation._

_- Eh bien…, dit le grand ténébreux très timide. Je…je…_

_- Tu…tu…, se moqua Emori provoquant l'hilarité de la plupart des vampires._

_- J'étais un vampire sanguinaire…_

_- Comme tous les vampires, je pense ! fit Emori une nouvelle fois._

_- Angelus a tué sa propre famille, reprit Angel avec plus d'assurance. Durant le dix-huitième siècle, Angelus a instauré un climat de terreur en Europe. Il était accompagné de deux femmes, Darla et Drusilla, et d'un homme, Spike. A eux quatre, ils ont semé la zizanie en Europe jusqu'au jour où Angelus a tué la princesse d'un village de Bohémiens. Les anciens de ce village, l'ont maudit. Ils lui ont donné une âme afin qu'il ressente toute la peine et toute la douleur de ses actes passés. Angelus est alors devenu Angel._

_- Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens de ces quatre vampires ! s'exclama Alister songeur. Effectivement, les vampires d'Europe ont même eu peur que vous ne trahissiez leur existence. Ils avaient envisagé de se débarrasser de vous mais votre réputation vous précédait. Nous craignions un bain de sang chez les mortels._

_- Ils t'ont plutôt rendu sympa alors de quoi te plains-tu ? intervint Selena qui était restée effacer jusque là._

_- C'est une très bonne remarque jeune demoiselle, intervint Sasha, la vampire africaine aveugle. Raconte-leur l'étendue de la malédiction, Angel._

_- Je n'ai le droit de ressentir aucune émotion forte car si je m'y abandonne, je redeviens le monstre assoiffé de sang qui tue tout le monde sur son passage._

_- Je te soutiens Angel, intervint Stefan en souriant. Mon histoire est un peu comme la tienne. Le sang humain me rend fou et dangereux. Je perds complètement la tête quand j'en bois une importante quantité. J'ai décimé de nombreux villages comme ça._

_- Sortez les violons ! s'exclama Damon pour se moquer. Arrête Stefan, tu vas nous faire pleurer !_

_- Ça va Damon ! explosa Stefan en colère. J'en ai marre de toi. Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligé de dire ou faire quelque chose pour me rabaisser et me faire sentir misérable ? C'est vrai quoi ! Tu as tué Lexi ! Ma meilleure amie !_

_- Lexi est morte ? fit Dracula, surpris par la nouvelle._

_- Oh, ferme-la toi ! répliquèrent les deux frères en chœur._

_Dracula se fit tout petit, laissant les deux frères se disputer. Quant aux autres, ils regardaient avidement la scène._

_- Et ben ! C'est explosif chez les frères Salvatore !_

_- C'est pas du jeu ! Je me suis déjà excusé pour Lexi !_

_- Et tu crois que ça suffit ! C'est grâce à elle que j'arrive à me contrôler maintenant ! Elle m'a aidé à surmonter cela ! Je lui dois mon humanité !_

_- Oh pitié ! On croirait entendre un alcoolique ! fit Damon. Et en parlant de ça, ce n'est pas parce que Lexi t'a donné quelques conseils que tu dois complètement arrêter de boire du sang humain !_

_- C'est MON choix ! Et puis je bois du sang humain en très petite quantité !_

_- Quoi ? Et depuis quand ?_

_- Depuis qu'Elena veut bien me donner un peu de son sang pendant que nous faisons l'amour ! nargua Stefan avec un air triomphant sur le visage._

_- Quoi !…mais….Elena te donne son sang !...mais…_

_Depuis le début de la dispute, Edward était crispé. Il se tourna vers son frère qui lui avait posé une question mentalement._

_- Pitié Jasper, calme-les, je n'en peux plus de ses images sanglantes ! supplia-t-il. Au bord de la crise de nerfs._

_- Des images sanglantes ? Damon pense ça en parlant à son frère ? fit Jasper dont la curiosité avait été piquée à vif._

_- Non ! C'est Stefan qui a une folle envie de dépecer son frère !_

_- Ah ! Ok je m'en occupe._

_Jasper ferma les yeux et sourit. Aussitôt, une vague invisible de calme et d'apaisement se répandit tout autour de lui. Très vite, la dispute cessa. Tout le monde se détendit et se laissa aller dans la piscine. Un sourire se forma sur la plupart des lèvres des invités._

_- Vous êtes un jeune homme tout à fait intéressant Mr Cullen, dit Sasha, la vampire aveugle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres._

_- Lequel ? demanda innocemment Jasper alors qu'Edward se remettait de ses émotions._

_- Bien sûr votre frère est également intéressant, répondit Sasha, mais vous, Jasper, êtes celui étant responsable de notre bien-être soudain._

_Elle eut de nouveau ce sourire malicieux. Sa remarque attira l'attention de tous les autres, y compris Stefan et Damon._

_- Ah mais oui c'est vrai ! Dans le livre, tu es capable de manipuler les émotions des autres ! s'exclama Damon comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler._

_- Il semblerait que tu ais lu le livre et qu'il t'ait plu pour que tu te souviennes de tout cela Salvatore ! remarqua judicieusement Selena._

_Eric éclata de rire._

_- Elle t'a bien eu la brunette de dix-sept ans ! lança Eric entre deux rires._

_Même Pam avait esquissé un sourire._

_- Et poh dans les crocs ! appuya Emori en mimant un fusil de sa main droite._

_Stefan éclata de rire à son tour et Damon restait sans voix, un air boudeur sur le visage._

_- Et si on poursuivait très chers amis ? proposa Dracula en un sourire cajoleur._

_/SSA\\_

_- Je vous propose une petite collation…, débuta Dracula._

_- Aaaaahh ! soupirèrent ensemble les vampires montrant ainsi leur contentement._

_- Mais ! fit Dracula avec un grand sourire._

_- Bien sûr qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête ! s'exclama Damon en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Quels sont ceux parmi nous qui boivent du sang humain comme met principal ? demanda le compte._

_Toutes les mains se levèrent la main sauf Angel, Stefan, les Cullen, et Sasha._

_- Qui boit du sang animal ? proposa alors Dracula même si la question était à vue d'œil inutile._

_Hormis Sasha, tous ceux qui n'avaient pas levé la main la première fois, le firent cette fois-ci. Et Selena leva la main une nouvelle fois. Il y eut plusieurs regards en direction de Selena et de Sasha mais personne ne posa de questions._

_- Lucian !_

_- Bien Mr le Comte !_

_Le majordome vampire disparut et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un chariot à deux étages où sur chacune reposaient des plats clochés. Lucian en déposa une sur chaque table basse en bois qu'il y avait derrière les convives. Le visage de certains s'illumina. Ils s'étaient questionnés sur l'utilité de ces tables basses. A présent, ils savaient. Quand Dracula donna le signal, chacun retira la cloche et la posa à côté. Ils découvrirent alors un verre de sang que le maître des lieux les invita à apprécier. Selena avait droit à deux verres tandis que Sasha n'en eut pas un seul, ce qui intrigua d'avantage les autres convives._

_Les premières réactions ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Jasper sortit brusquement de la piscine et lâcha la coupe qui finit sa chute en mille morceaux tandis que le liquide rouge se répandait sur le sol. Edward grimaça et reposa sa coupe sur le plateau. Il était surpris, il n'avait réussi lire le plan diabolique ni dans la tête de Dracula car celui-ci pensait à autre chose, ni dans la tête du Majordome car il ne captait tout simplement rien. Angel passa en mode vampire et envoya la coupe valser contre le mur derrière lui. Après la première gorgée, Stefan déposa la coupe. Et Selena avait tout bu d'une traite._

_Quant aux autres, Eric éclata de rire et Pam fit la moue sans finir sa coupe qu'elle redéposa. Emori recracha immédiatement ce qu'il avait eu le temps de gouter et poussa le plateau loin de lui. Vanilla avait prit une gorgée, avait haussé les épaules et avait fini sa coupe. Damon avait simplement grimacé et redéposé sa coupe. Alister, en bon sournois qu'il était, avait attendu que les autres goûtent leur coupe pour savoir s'il devait en faire de même. Et avoir leurs réactions, il était assez fier de lui. Enfin, Selena avait une fois de plus descendu sa coupe d'une traite. Elle s'était même léché les crocs._

_Dracula avait observé la scène d'un œil amusé. Qui aurait cru que certains de ses invités auraient réagi aussi violemment ? Lui bien sûr ! Il éclata d'un grand rire et tous les regards se portèrent vers lui. Aussitôt, guidé par sa colère, Jasper s'élança vers lui avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler mais le majordome s'interposa entre lui et son maître, et Edward qui avait vu la chose arrivée, retenait son frère par la taille. Jasper tentait désespérément de se soustraire de son emprise pour se ruer sur Dracula._

_- Je vais le tuer, sifflait-il entre ses dents. Lâche-moi !_

_- Du calme Jasper ! tentait Edward._

_- Je vais le tuer ! répétait le blond._

_- Heu…pense à Alice ! dit soudainement Edward._

_- Alice ? interrogea Jasper en arrêtant de gesticuler._

_- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit triste en apprenant que tu sois blessé ou mort ?_

_- Alice…_

_Le regard de Jasper devint vague et il prit un air hébété._

_- Pense à autre chose crétin ! répliqua Edward en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête._

_L'intermède avec les frères Cullen avait au moins eu le don de détendre les autres vampires. Et bien que personne n'eût digéré la mauvaise blague de leur hôte, tous semblaient enclins à poursuivre la réunion._

_/SSA\\_

_- Et si on parlait du soleil ? proposa Vanilla qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis le début._

_- Excellente idée ! s'exclama Dracula enchanté par cette idée. Certains d'entre vous sont-ils allergiques au soleil ?_

_- Nous on utilise des bijoux ensorcelés sinon on grille ! fit Damon avec une grimace traduisant la déflagration au soleil._

_- Nous aussi, nous brulons au soleil, dit Eric, c'est pourquoi nous dormons pendant la journée._

_- Nos rapports avec le soleil ne sont pas aussi destructeurs que les vôtres, intervint Edward, lorsque nous sommes exposés au soleil, nous brillons tel un diamant au solstice d'été !_

_- Foutaises ! répliqua Damon, Quel genre de vampire êtes-vous ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Quand je disais que les Cullen ne servaient qu'à satisfaire les hormones d'adolescentes boutonneuses ! _

_- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? lança Edward dont les traits s'étaient durcis. Tu te crois supérieur à nous parce que tu bois du sang humain ? Tu crois que nous ne savons pas nous battre ou que nous n'éprouvons pas le plaisir de la chasse ? _

_- Tu rigoles ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vos petites amourettes ! se moqua l'aîné Salvatore._

_- En fait t'es juste un con jaloux ! _

_- Répète un peu ce que tu as dit !_

_- Tu aurais aimé être à la place de ton frère, continua Edward avec un sourire. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Oh Elena ! Amoureux ! Mais elle est inaccessible, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle a choisi et du coup tu en veux à tous ceux qui sont heureux en amour parce que tu les envies. C'est pitoyable !_

_Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Edward et Damon se retrouvèrent chacun projeté contre un mur. Sasha se tenait debout hors de la piscine entre les deux protagonistes qui s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre._

_- On ne se bat ici, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Nous discutons et échangeons nos points de vue sur notre condition de vampire. Les insultes ne sont pas tolérées, de même que les attaques sournoises._

_Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase en tournant la tête d'abord vers Damon puis vers Edward._

_- J'espère que le message est passé, termina-t-elle._

_- Ah ces jeunes vampires ! s'exclama Eric visiblement amusé par la situation._

_- Moi aussi je grille au soleil, dit Vanilla comme si la scène dont elle avait été témoin n'avait pas eu lieu._

_Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds, la mine perplexe._

_/SSA\\_

_- Vous savez, je peux comprendre Damon, dit Alister songeur. Ce qui rend le sang humain si attrayant c'est la traque ! Sentir qu'on est fort, user pleinement de ses cinq sens et de ce que la nature vampirique nous a donnés. Ce n'est pas un crime en soi de vouloir la mort d'un être humain. Nous avons été créés de la sorte. Nous sommes des prédateurs. On ne plaint pas les animaux lorsqu'ils sont chassés par les hommes pour en faire leur nourriture alors pourquoi devrions-nous plaindre les hommes lorsqu'ils sont chassés par les vampires ?_

_- C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint Pam qui s'intéressait enfin à la conversation. Quand on plante ses crocs dans un humain, il y a cette sensation exquise et enivrante qui vous envoie de petites décharges électriques dans tout le corps. C'est une sorte d'orgasme vampirique ! _

_Selena éclata de rire face à la comparaison de Pam et du discours passionnée d'Alister._

_On l'observa bizarrement._

_- Tu te moques de ce qu'il dise pourtant il y a une part de vérité là dedans, fit remarquer Emori avec un froncement de sourcils._

_Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, rétorqua Selena toujours en riant._

_Dracula lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil._

_- Mais je suis la mieux placée pour parler des différences et des ressemblances entre humains et vampires, continua la jeune fille. _

_- C'est donc pour cela que je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées, fit Edward surpris._

_- Je vois que tu as compris, dit Selena qui avait repris son sérieux mais qui gardait un air moqueur. Je suis en effet la frontière entre vampires et humains car je suis les deux à la fois. Vampire par mon père, humaine par ma mère. Alors vous voir vous battre pour la condition des humains me fait beaucoup rire. Vous considérez les humains comme de petites choses fragiles mais la barrière entre eux et vous est très fine. Si les humains avaient pleinement conscience de votre existence et qu'ils en ont vraiment envie, ils pourraient vous exterminer. Certes vous avez des attributs plus avantageux mais ils sont plus nombreux et maintenant ils disposent de meilleures technologies qu'au XVIe siècle._

_- Elle a raison, approuva Sacha._

_- Donc vous êtes contre le fait de boire du sang humain ? questionna Emori qui était visiblement perdu._

_- Par ma part, j'estime que les vampires devraient le faire avec moins de sauvagerie et plus d'organisation, répondit Selena. Je sais pas moi ! Créer une banque de sang derrière laquelle les vampires se cacheraient ? Ou un autre truc du genre._

_- Les vampires pourraient aussi apprendre à ne plus dépendre du sang humain ou animal ou quelque qu'il soit, ajouta Sacha._

_Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce. Dracula qui assistait à la discussion comme à un spectacle décida de prendre la parole._

_- Ma très chère Sasha, dit-il suavement, tous les vampires n'ont pas cette intéressante capacité que tu as de ne pas consommer de sang._

_Il y eut des murmures d'admiration bien que certains restèrent sceptiques. En effet, Damon, Alister, Eric et Pam paraissaient dubitatifs et ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de ne pas boire de sang. Après tout, comment se passer de la meilleure friandise au monde._

_La conversation dura encore une heure de la sorte. Et puis soudain :_

_- Lucian !_

_Des persiennes s'ouvrirent d'un claquement sec laissant les rayons du soleil pénétrer dans la pièce. Tous les vampires prirent peur. Ils cherchèrent tous un recoin sombre pour échapper au soleil._

_- Nos bagues ont disparu Damon ! s'écria Stefan affolé._

_- Ah ! Ah ! Je brule ! Je brule ! paniqua Damon en bougeant dans tous les sens._

_- Mais non abruti ! Justement on ne brule pas !_

_- Quoi ? fit Damon en s'immobilisant tout d'un coup et en constatant._

_A ce moment-là, Dracula éclata de rire et tout le monde se figea. Les bagues des frères Salvatore réapparurent à leur doigt. Seule Selena n'avait pas bougé depuis le début car elle ne craignait pas le soleil. Mais quand elle avait vu Dracula sourire, elle avait tout de suite compris. Il s'agissait d'une immense blague de leur hôte. Ils s'étaient joués d'eux en beauté._

_- Il y a une épaisse vitre en verre derrière les volets qui empêche les rayons du soleil d'entrer, annonça-t-elle aux autres_

_Tous ont eu l'air plus détendu._

_- Je vais le réduire en charpie…, commença Eric._

_- … ce fils de pute, compléta Damon._

_- Qui reste dormir à la maison ? demanda Dracula avec un air ravi et innocent. Damy-chéri, tu restes, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voila ! C'est la fin !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**JOYEUX NOËL !**_


End file.
